Emily Owens
Emily Owens is a first-year intern at Denver Memorial Hospital. Early life Emily was brought up by her mother. Her father was a classical musician and the last time she's seen him she was 5 years old. Highschool Emily was a geeky girl during her high school years. Whilst here she gained the nickname "Pits", due to her sweating heavily during the Debate Club Finals. She was tormented by Cassandra Kopelson, who had done many awful things to Emily (like hiding her clothes after gym class). Over all, high school was rough for her. But what got her through it was the knowledge that she would eventually outgrow all those feelings of insecurity. Med School Season One Now with high school and med school over, Emily starts as a first-year intern at the Denver Memorial Hospital. She has this good feeling that she starts this new chapter in her life. If in high school she believed that once a grown up she would outgrow all those feelings of insecurity and be a confident woman, well that's not the case. Always overthinking, Emily has still in her that high school kid she was, insecure. And to add to this, her high school nemesis, the gorgeous, popular Cassandra Kopelson is also a new intern at Denver Memorial. The high school competition is back on. Now, both Emily and Cassandra are competing to impress the brilliant Dr. Gina Bandari, a world-famous cardiothoracic surgeon who has been an inspiration and role model to both of them for years. While Emily and Cassandra vie for Dr. Bandari’s approval, they’re also competing for Will’s attention. But at least, Emily has made a new friend on her first day at Denver Memorial, Tyra, a lesbian, that hasn’t come out to her father (chief resident at Denver Memorial), that is interested in dating a certain nurse. Well for Tyra nothing is too personal to share with Emily. Relationships Romantic Will Collins : Main Article: Emily and Will Micah Barnes : Main Article: Emily and Micah Friendly Tyra Dupre : Main Article: Emily and Tyra Enemies Cassandra Kopelson : Main Article: Emily and Cassandra Memorable Quotes *We make all these plans about how things will turn out, but life happens, plans change, so we adapt. We draw on strength we didn't know we had. We give up any illusions of control, and we deal head-on with problems that come our way. *Okay, keep breathing. You are on a mountain leading seven delightful children in song. *What do you mean I have a break-bad-news face? *We let go all the time, of feelings, of people, of fear. We let go because we want to, because we have to. At the end of the day, there is no choice. We let go because if we don't, we'll never move on. Or at the very least, we try to. *I lost a patient today, and I know that it's gonna get easier and it's only hitting me like this because it's the first time, but that doesn't make me feel any better, because there's also something so sad about that. *Okay, fine. I am not over you yet, okay, but I am trying very hard. But were also both adults so until that happens, you have to man up and deal with it. * Trivia *She attended University of Illinois as an undergraduate where she was valedictorian and a research assistant *She attended medical school with Will *Emily's is given her first cut by Micah during a surgery to harvest a healthy kidney from a living donor to give to his wife. Gallery '' Pilot 1.jpg 00670300edc.jpg Ep3 9.jpg 0067242013a.jpg ''